Liar, Liar
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'But my path keeps on crossing with yours and all these roads keep leading me straight back to you. But why? I have never understood why there is such a strong attraction between us, why we are instinctively drawn to each other'


**Liar, Liar**

_**Can't see you anymore  
>You're in, and shut the door<br>Didn't know what I do know now  
>With words I've been betrayed<br>You respond and let them fade  
>And I just won't let you bring me down<strong>_

I stare blankly across the plane, hoping to see something I haven't before. But I see nothing. I have examined every inch of the jet by now, leaving nothing new for me to look at. But the one thing I refuse to see is your face. You have turned away. You have shut the door. I refuse to look at you and I try to not think about you, but you are always there, on my mind. If only I had known what I know now back in the beginning. I could have saved myself from all this hurt, all this pain that I am suffering from.

I never should have listened to your poisoned words like ice from deep within your soul. You've let it all fade away now. You've ruined everything. You always ruin everything. But you won't ruin anything for me ever again. I am never going to let you get to me; I am never going to let you bring me down again. I won't let you bring me down.

_**So break away the touch**_  
><em><strong>Of bliss you miss so much<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I won't tell you to come back home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Emotions dissipate;<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is love designed to hate?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep on driving away from here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eye the rain as it falls in your hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will there be another storm?<strong>_

So I walk away from you, breaking the last of our connections. No more contact, no more touch. No more you. You miss everything about me, I know you do. You miss the bliss that is me. But I won't be the one to beg you to come back to me. I refuse to be reduced to begging for someone who isn't worth it. And you, Duncan, are certainly not worth it.

My emotions are all over the place right now as I furiously think of everything and everyone. Was our love designed to hate? Or was it just something we created between us? We were never the perfect couple, never truly in love with one another. We fought constantly and were never together for very long. But this time it's for good. I am not going back to you again, Duncan. You keep on driving me away from you. And that's fine by me. I don't want to be anywhere near you anymore.

And now, after all this, what you've caused, you're the one who can watch the rain as it falls in droplets on your head, on your face, on your body. It engulfs you within and holds you prisoner until the storm blows over. But will this storm blow over? Will another one follow behind? I hope there won't be, but with you I can never tell.

**_Tell me why these roads keep leading_**  
><strong><em>Leading you right back<em>**

I walk away. I have walked away time and time before, with so many witnesses and so many people supporting my decision. But my path keeps on crossing with yours and all these roads keep leading me straight back to you. But why? I have never understood why there is such a strong attraction between us, why we are instinctively drawn to each other. We're nothing alike and never will be.

**_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder_**  
><strong><em>You played with fire<em>**  
><strong><em>And smiled when you told her<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, thought you were someone<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh goodbye to no one<em>**

When I stop and think about. When I stop and think about all of the pain you have caused me and how many tears I have wept for you, I realize that it was never worth it. You're a dirty liar, Duncan. You lied from day one with the three most important words there is in the dictionary. You used them against me and now my heart is broken. You're a liar who has only gone and hurt himself. Don't come crying to me, I don't have a shoulder to lend you when everything comes tumbling down. You have been playing with fire from the start and now you're close to getting burnt. That smile on your face when you told her how you were now single, free to date that worthless piece.

After all this time, I honestly thought you were someone. You were someone to trust, someone to believe in. I thought you were someone who cared for and loved me. I was wrong. This is goodbye to no one. Someone I once knew, maybe. But no one anymore.

**_I don't need to know you'll be there_**  
><strong><em>You're not on my mind<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't need to know you care<em>**  
><strong><em>Please don't waste my time<em>**

I don't want to know if you'll be there for me. I don't want you to be there for me. From now on, I am no longer thinking of you. You are no longer on my mind. I don't want to know if you care about me. I don't want you to care about me, though you probably don't anyway. Just please, don't waste my time anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: Requested by WeRWhoWeR

Liar, Liar by Christina Grimmie. She is an awesome YouTube artist who I loved before she got famous!

I have been writing a lot of oneshots from Courtney's point of view about the break-up/cheating, right? I am sorry if you're getting sick and tired of them...Honestly, I am! But I just find them easy to write for some reason...And most of the time I just need to vent!

Please all do me a massive favor! If you love my stories or, hey, even if you don't! Please go onto google and search for My Frozen Flame. Click on the link that has Watty Awards 2011 in it and press the orange vote button! Please help me get recognized in the Watty Awards 2011! Thank you :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
